Generation Three: Prologue
''- The Pirate King Gold Roger'' '' THESE WORDS HAD CHANGED QUICKLY AFTER'' '' THE DEATH OF THE PIRATE KING GOLD ROGER!'' '' HIS LAST WORDS WERE THE MOST INFLUENCIAL'' '' MOTTO WHERE A MAN COULD START ROMANCE'' '' FROM! NOW, A BOY WHO HAS EATEN THE GUM GUM '' '' FRUIT AND HAS DRIVEN HIS DREAMS THROUGH ONE PIECE'' '' THROUGH HILARIOUS AND AWESOME ADVENTURES, LUFFY'' '' COULD ACHIEVE HIS DREAM BY WINNING THE ONE PIECE AFTER '' '' DEFEATING KUROHIGE AND AKAINU THE MONSTER FIST!'' '' BUT AFTER HIS DEATH 60 YEARS LATER, THE AGE OF THE NEO'' '' MARINES ROSE AND THE WORLD HAD BEEN CONQUERED BY EVIL'' '' "JUSTICE" CALLED NEO MARINES RUINING THE PRIDE OF ZEPHYR.\'' '' BUT THERE WAS STILL THE SILVER AGE OF PIRACY ONGOING....'' '' SOMEONE WOULD COME OUT AND STOP THE CORRUPTION OF THE WORLD...'' '' GENERATION 1: GOLD ROGER, GENERATION 2:MONKEY D. LUFFY... AND...'' '' GENERATION 3: FAITH IS YET TO FIND OUT! CAN LUFFY`S'' '' FAMILY, HIS GRANDSONS KEEP HIS PRIDE ALIVE?!'' '' THE TASK DEPENDS ON THE ONE AND ONLY MONKEY D. SCAR! '' 'Prologue' Massacre At Foosha Village Scar grew up in East Blue at Foosha Village with 3 of his siblings, the hometown of his grandfather Monkey D. Luffy. He often visited Kodoma Bar. There he found a box full of fruits. Curious about what one of them tasted like, he ate one of them and he realized that he ate a devil fruit. Later on, some Neo Marines get inside the bar and demanded money forthe devil fruits they gave to the owner. The owner tries to bargain the Neo Marines but the mayor was to be executed for his "crimes." Scar realized he ate the Hazu Hazu No Mi, punching the leader out of the bar and through the buildings. Scared by his power, the underlings of the captain spilt up. When he returns home, his sister realizes that he ate one of the Neo Marine lieutenant`s devil fruits that was kept in Kodomo. The moment he and his family were to escape, the Neo marines invaded the town. In a verge to stop their massacre, Scar`s father and mother died protecting tgem. Enraged, Scar literally kills the lieutenant with chopping his head off. To escape from prison, Monkey D. Sirro and Monkey D. Axolloti, his eldest siblings took him and themselves to the forest for protection. The Fishman And The Sacrifice While training on the forest, Scar overhears a conversation between Sirro and Axolotti that their other brother Monkey D. Sidd is the new Neo Marine Lieutenant successor who set up an army to execure the Monkey family. Scar then realizes that his dream is to abolish the Neo Marine system but he needs to become stronger to do that. He impressively improves his devil fruit abilities and hand to hand combat. He then without telling his siblings escapes to the further east and he ends up in a forest full of tigers. He beats most of them up without hesitation but eventually he`s slowed down and defeated by the tigers fainting him in pain. The next morning, he wakes up and sees a fishman aiding him. He realizes that the fishman was a lifeless ex marine who desperately wanted to get in the marines again. Scar asks him to teach him fishman karate. After a lot of arguments and wacky breakouts, fishman Thousand Fisher agrees. He trains 4 years under him and ends his training at the age of 14. The next thing he sees is two high ranked marines entering his house and recruiting him in the marines again revealing he passed the army tests. But Scar realizes that they are neo marines trapping him to modify a fishman into having a devil fruit. Fisher sees the Neo Marine badges and successfully defends himself and defeats the marines. Fisher cries in total pain and negotiation that he was betrayed from the army test project. Suddenly, one of the Neo Marines trying to backstab Scar who is unable to defend himself but Fisher sacrifices himself to save Scar. Fisher thanks Scar for being the only friend to him. In rage he never ever faced before, he totally chopped the bodies of the marines sarcastically being affected by mentality. He is but later rescued by Axolotti and Sirro who finally finds him after 4 years. When he wakes up from his collapse, he sees that he is in New Fooshi Village and Fisher got a proper burial. He then promises to himself that he will never let his nakama die for him. He also vowed to never kill anyone anymore. The Boy From Grey Terminal, Ryder At age 18, starts training himself in Grey Terminal after he goes away from his village for his training. There he meets a strong boy named Ryder who challenges him to a fight to see who was the best. Seeing that Ryder`s power was ''massively ''strong, he told to Ryder that if he loses this match, he has to serve Scar in any needs and Ryder accepts but Scar with victory defeats Ryder and he reluctantly serves him in the need of time and becomes his best friend. Scar realizes that Ryder`s dream was to become a pirate but his was to become a marine and so he makes a settlement with Ryder to meet up with him after 1 year when they are halfway done with their dreams. The Real Shit Begins! 5 months later, he becomes a captain in Marineford. Sirro becomes an admiral while Axolotti becomes the fleet admiral. He struggles his life fighting over Neo Marines and pirates but the rate of crime was going up to 70% throughout the whole world and even the Gorosei`s couldn`t control the massacre. He then realized that in order to abolish the Neo Marine system he must have a fearful name that everyone will have dignity and real fear from. That first came from the Pirate Kings Luffy and Roger. So reluctantly he starts his adventure as a pirate and reunites with Ryder and then Scar asks Ryder to become his tech as Ryder was an expert at shipwrighting, technologizing and things compared to technology. Ryder accepts it and they start their adventure. Category:Chapters Category:GoldenOrb